


Sus manos

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, POV Female Character, Secret Crush, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: A ella le gustan sus manos.Corto.





	Sus manos

Sus manos son algo curioso. Siempre en movimiento, gesticulando de un lado a otro. Cuando está nervioso tiemblan y sus dedos se balancean arrítmicamente. Cuando está feliz, las junta y las entrelaza frente a su pecho en un bailoteo. Cuando está molesto, aprieta los puños hasta que vibran con la tensión.

Me gustan sus manos. Me gusta cuando me acerca un dedo a la nariz de forma juguetona y cuando pone una palma en mi espalda para guiarme a algún sitio. Casi nunca llegan a tocarme, pero puedo sentir su calor cuando están lo bastante cerca.

A veces las cojo, le noto tensarse en mi agarre, pero nunca se ha quejado. Yo sólo quiero sentirlas más cerca. Me encanta sentirlas en mi piel, cálidas y suaves.

Algunas veces, si tengo suerte, puedo sentir sus dedos en mi cabeza, acariciándome el pelo. Sus dedos son finos y largos. Me gusta verlos cuando trabaja en alguna poción. Se mueven con cautela, espolvoreando ingredientes sobre el caldero. Él se concentra mucho en su tarea, no puede ver que le estoy mirando, pero sigo todos sus movimientos con atención, perdiéndome en la delicadeza de sus dedos, imaginándome que me rozan.

Los pensamientos vuelven por la noche, en la oscuridad de mi habitación, cuando mi cama se siente demasiado grande y vacía. Entonces me imagino sus manos sobre mí y siento un calor apoderándose de mi cuerpo. Suspiro su nombre en voz baja y me acaricio a mí misma, pensando que en lugar de mi mano es la suya la que me está tocando. Se desliza por mi pelo y mi mejilla, por mi cuello… Yo le quiero más abajo. Yo le quiero a él, a su mano, no a la mía…

Tal vez hoy pueda encontrar una excusa para tomarle de la mano otra vez. Tal vez podría incluso armarme de valor para pedirle lo que quiero… pero no quiero molestarle. Me da vergüenza… ¿Y si se enfada? ¿Y si me dice que no quiere? ¿Cómo debería decírselo para que no me rechace? _“Señor Cedric, ¿me deja que le coja de la mano?” “Señor Cedric, ¿puede acariciarme el pelo, por favor?” “Señor Cedric, me gustaría que me tocara un poco, si no le molesta” “Señor Cedric, por favor, quiero sentir sus manos sobre mí” “Por favor, Señor Cedric, bajo mi vestido, sólo un poco…”_

Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo ser valiente. Tengo que intentarlo.

―Señor Cedric…

―¿Qué quieres?, estoy ocupado―me responde, mezclando ingredientes en un frasco de cristal.

―Es que, yo… Quisiera pedirle un favor…―digo, jugueteando nerviosa con mis dedos. Él ni siquiera gira la cabeza para mirarme.

―Oh…―resopla con fastidio―¿Qué necesitas esta vez?

Yo no respondo. No puedo. Siento mis mejillas ardiendo. Debería salir corriendo por la puerta…

Él se extraña con mi silencio y me mira, expectante.

Puedo hacerlo.

―¡Q-quiero que me toque!―exclamo. No quería decirlo así. No quería ser tan directa. No quería ser impertinente… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

Él se congela en el sitio. Sus ojos abiertos como platos. No se mueve. No habla. Ni siquiera respira. Lo único que veo moverse en él es una vena en su garganta, palpitando con a una velocidad inaudita.

Entonces el frasco resbala de su agarre y cae al suelo haciéndose añicos.

El sonido nos sobresalta a los dos.

Él abre la boca, inhala aire con fuerza y jadea. Tiene la cara roja.

No debí hacerlo. Le he molestado…

Me doy la vuelta, salgo por la puerta y bajo las escaleras de la torre a toda prisa.

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Por favor, Señor Cedric, no se enfade…


End file.
